gmanetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
StarStruck
StarStruck is a Philippine reality talent competition created by GMA Network. It debuted on October 27, 2003, and has since become one of the most popular shows reality competition programs on Philippine television. The program seeks to discover new actors (or stars) in the country through a series of nationwide auditions. The Filipino public votes for the outcomes of the later stages through text voting and half of the results are from the judges (more popularly known as the council). Format Across the nation, casting tours are held in different regions, wherein hopeful contestants are screened by preliminary panels to be selected for star quality, acting talent, or humorous potential and human interest. The audition process is long, beginning with thousands of hopefuls showcasing their talents and interviewed by the panelists. The competition heats-up when the hopefuls are cut down to fourteen young hopefuls and be the official contestants for a respective Season. During the finals, the finalists were eliminated one by one until three pairs remain. After two weeks, one pair will be eliminated. The remaining four advanced to the final judgment where the winners were proclaimed. In second season, the Wildcard twist was introduced. The wildcard week occurred when there were 6 finalists remained. The eliminated finalists were given a chance to come back in the competition. The week ended resulting to Benj Pacia elimination and CJ Muere replaced Pacia in the competition. During fourth season, the said twist was then again introduced that benefited Mart Escudero and Rich Asuncion who both secured a spot in the final judgment. fourth season and fifth season, on the other hand, had six finalist from season 4 and had five finalists from season 5 who advanced in the grand finals or The Final Judgment. The Final Judgment will award the finalists' respective titles. There are two ultimate survivors, a male and a female, at the end of every season. The winners are determined through the average of the text and online votes plus the decision of the three members of the StarStruck Council. However, in third season, from the two ultimate survivors, there was an Ultimate Sole Survivor title (won by Marky Cielo) that earned the winner extra prizes. While in fourth season, instead of a final four, the format differentiates by choosing the final six as there was four big winners composed of Ultimate Male & Female Loveteam title (won by Mart Escudero & Kris Bernal), Ultimate Hunk title (won by Aljur Abrenica), and Ultimate Sweetheart title (won by Jewel Mische). In StarStruck: The Worldwide Invasionand StarStruck (Season 6), the Ultimate Male Survivor and Ultimate Female Survivor titles were given once again. Council And Hosts The council, (it is considered as the judges) give critiques of the contestants performances depending on the challenges that are being given to the contestants. Since first season, the council had a lot of members including Joey de Leon (actor, singer-songwriter and comedian), Joyce Bernal (multi-awarded directress), Ida Henares (by then GMA Networks Artist Center Head), Louie Ignacio (director), Lorna Tolentino (a Grandslam actress), and the late Douglas Quijano (one of showbiz industry's respected talent manager). There was a new set of council for the fifth season as the show went to a three-year hiatus. The council's members were Lolit Solis (well known talent manager), Floy Quintos (a Palanca awardee) and Iza Calzado(multi-awarded actress). There was a newest set of council for the sixth season as the show went to a five-year hiatus. The council's members were Joey de Leon dubbed as the Entertainment Guru, Regine Velasquez (Asia's Songbird) and Jennylyn Mercado (StarStruck: Season 1 The first ever Ultimate Female Survivor), now a prime actress, singer and host, also part of the panel. While serving as a host, Dingdong Dantes (The Primetime King) also sits as a council for this season. For the StarStruck Kids, the members of the council included Christopher de Leon (multi-awarded actor), Janice de Belen (actress) and Aiza Seguerra (a former child star turned musician). The show has been hosted by Dingdong Dantes from the first season up to the fourth season and sixth season. Nancy Castiglione co-hosted the show from the first season. Jolina Magdangalhosted the Kids version and eventually became Dingdong Dantes' co-host since the second season up to the fourth season. Raymond Gutierrezjoined Dingdong Dantes and Jolina Magdangal from the third season until fourth season and was included in the fifth season. And Carla Abellana with Dennis Trillo as the new co-hosts of Raymond Gutierrez for the fifth season. Dingdong Dantes was set to become the host for the fifth season but Dennis Trillo replaced Dingdong Dantes as the latter replaced Richard Gomez to host Family Feud. Megan Young, the first Filipina Miss World, (StarStruck: Season 2 Avenger), served as co-host of Dingdong Dantes from the sixth season. Category:GMA Network shows